I Choose You
by Lyan-chan
Summary: #RemakeBecauseIChooseYou. Masa SMA yang Naruto lewati harus selalu dihiasi dengan kisah penculikan yang dialaminya. Sampai suatu hari, ia bangun disebuah gedung tua dengan pemuda berambut merah disampingnya. Pemuda yang pendiam ,namun mencoba menolong bahkan mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam peristiwa penculikan yang dialami Naruto... Warning: Fem!Naru


**I Choose You (remake)**

**Gaafem!Naru**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lyan-chan**

**Because I Choose You yang di remake menjadi "I Choose You", Lyan baru sadar kalau cerita because I Choose You ada sedikit kejanggalan, apalagi chap 1 nya -_-. Berhubung lyan suka sama fict pertama lyan, jadi lyan buat ulang dengan beberapa perbedaan di cerita baru ini, termasuk umur dan alur ceritanya. Thankyou.**

.

Di dalam sebuah gedung gelap tua yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan debu terdapat dua remaja dengan rambut merah dan pirang yang sedang terlelap. Kedua remaja itu duduk di bangku kayu yang berdecit setiap kali mereka memperbaiki posisi duduk mereka . Kedua tangan remaja itu diikat oleh tali tambang yang membatasi gerakan mereka.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan pupil matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia melihat sekelilingnya , iris jadenya menemukan seorang gadis yang menyebabkan dirinya berada disini. Gadis itu masih terlelap, dengan luka yang sudah mengering di sekitar lututnya. Rambut pirangnya yang diikat ekor kuda sudah tidak rapi lagi.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah kusam gadis itu lebih dekat . Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap kelopak mata gadis itu yang mulai berkerut-kerut dan terbuka secara perlahan, sontak iapun memundurkan kepalanya dan bersikap seolah-olah Ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu terbangun.

Gadis itu menguap untuk sementara . Namun saat Ia ingin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap, Ia baru menyadari bahwa kedua tangan _tan_nya sedang terikat di belakang bangku kayu.

"Ne? Kenapa aku terikat?" Gadis itu kebingungan sambil menanyakan alasan kenapa Ia bisa terikat disebuah bangku kayu. Saat Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya Ia melihat pemuda berambut merah itu sedang menatapnya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Hei…! Hei! Siapa namamu ? kenapa kita bisa berada disini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menggeser-geser posisi duduknya yang menyebabkan bangku kayu yang sedang didudukinya bergerak mendekati kursi pemuda itu.

"Apa kamu bodoh?"

"Ck! Apa kamu tidak tahu sopan santun? Apa kamu tidak diajari oleh kedua orang tuamu bahwa kamu tidak boleh menuduh orang yang baru kamu kenal dengan kata 'bodoh'!"omel gadis berambut pirang itu sambil mengacuhkan wajahnya ke arah berlawanan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Beberapa saat tidak terdengar balasan dari pemuda itu, Iapun menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu. Ia melihat wajah pemuda itu mengeras.

"Apa aku berkata salah?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah polos sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda itu. Melihat pemuda itu tidak berniat menjawabnya, Iapun bertanya lagi, "Etto, apa kau sudah tidak memiliki orang tua?"

"..."

"Go-gomen!" Gumam gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa,saat Ia melihat perubahan raut wajah pemuda.

"Iie. Tidak apa-apa."

"Go-gomen. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti i-"

"Ya!" Pemuda itu segera memotong perkataan gadis itu. "Gaara."

"Eh?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara-nama pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Namaku Gaara." Ulang Gaara sambil menatap gadis itu dengan wajah stoicnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Oh! Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Yoroshiku!" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lebar yang menyebabkan hanya garis matanya saja yang terlihat, dan terlihat tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi coklatnya.

"Kamu masih bisa tersenyum saat diculik seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa diculik. Hehehe. Dan sekarang aku tidak sendirian saat diculik." Naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya. Tidak lama kemudian Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, "oh! Kenapa kamu bisa disini juga?"

"Ternyata kamu benar-benar bodoh! Gara-gara kamu aku juga diculik!" Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, Ia lelah berbicara dengan Naruto yang terlalu polos dan tidak mengerti situasi.

"Wah! Benarkah? Tapi kenapa saat diculik aku tidak melihatmu?" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas untuk memutar otaknya kembali supaya Ia dapat mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. "Ah! Aku ingat! Kamu kan yang berusaha menolongku saat aku diculik di mini market? Kamu juga kan yang berteriak kepada pegawainya untuk menelfon polisi?"

"Hn."

"Lalu, bagai-" Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh suara decitan pintu yang terbuka dengar kasar. Setelah pintu seng itu terbuka , sinar matahari berlomba-lomba masuk melewati pintu itu. Terlihat dua orang yang berbadan tinggi besar, memakai kaus singlet berwarna hitam dan biru gelap. Kedua orang berbadan besar itu membawa tongkat baseball di tangan kanan mereka. Setelah mereka sudah berjalan beberapa meter dari pintu, terlihat lagi orang lain yang memakai baju formal lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya. Ia tertawa keras sambil menggigit rokok di sela-sela bibirnya.

"Aku mendapat dua jackpot sekaligus. Satu dari keluarga Namikaze dan satu lagi dari keluarga Sabaku. Aku akan menjadi kaya raya dengan sekejap." Ucapnya dengan suara berat dan pelan. Ia berjalan mendekat dan memegang dagu Naruto , Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menghirup pelan daerah disekitar telinga Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto merasa geli. Setelah itu , Ia berpaling menuju Gaara dan menyentuh tato ai di dahi Gaara.

"Keluargamu akan menawar harga yang tinggi untuk penerus perusahaan Sabaku bukan? Bagaimana jika aku meminta salah satu cabang perusahaan keluargamu?"

"Cih." Gaara mendecih mendengar pertanyaan dari orang yang menculiknya. "Lihat saja."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelfon keluarga ka-"

"Angkat tangan! Jatuhkan senjata kalian. Kalian ditangkap atas tuduhan penculikan!" Teriak salah seorang polisi sambil mencondongkan pistolnya.

"Tangkap mereka!" Kapten kepolisian mengarahkan anak buahnya.

Saat para polisi mulai belarian untuk menangkap ketiga pelaku, terdengar suara tembakan. Peluru tembakan itu mengenai lengan kanan Gaara. Dengan cepat , para polisi menangkap ketiga pelaku , memborgol dan menggiring mereka menuju mobil polisi.

Naruto yang melihat Gaara sedang meringis kesakitan pun semakin panik, Ia meminta tolong kepada polisi untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangan mereka dan membawa Gaara menuju rumah sakit.

"Gaara, tunggu sebentar ya." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan dasi merah kotak-kotaknya dan mengikatkannya di lengan kanan Gaara.

"Hn." Gaara meringis kesakitan saat Naruto mengikatkan dasi di lengan kanannya. Dasi merah itupun semakin merah karena darah yang tidak mau berhenti mengucur. Polisi yang melihat kejadian itupun membantu Naruto membawa Gaara menuju mobil polisi yang akan dikendarai menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat.

.

"Gaara! Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Apakah masih sakit? Hei! Kamu mendengarku kan?" Naruto memberikan pertanyaan beruntun saat Ia melihat kelopak mata Gaara mulai berkerut dan terbuka secara perlahan.

Gaara membuka matanya secara perlahan, Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk melewati pupil matanya. Samar-samar Ia mendengar Naruto sedang menanyakan keadaannya. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, namun Ia masih belum mampu.

Beberapa saat kemudian , pupil Gaara sudah mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya yang masuk. Ia sudah bisa membuka matanya, Ia pun melihat keadaan sekitar, dan Ia menyadari bahwa Ia berada di rumah sakit. Gaara teringat kembali pertanyaan Naruto yang menanyakan keadaannya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kamu?"

"Haa! Kamu membuatku cemas tahu! Kenapa harus tertembak peluru?" Naruto memulai aksi protesnya terhadap Gaara. Saat Ia melihat Gaara terluka karena tembakan peluru, Ia merasakan umurnya menghilang sebanyak sepuluh tahun. Naruto tidak ingin teman barunya meninggalkannya saat itu juga.

"Gomen." Gaara menatap Naruto dengan muka datarnya.

"Gomen?" Naruto meniru ekspresi muka Gaara yang menatapnya dengan wajah datar, "Mengucapkan maaf , tapi dengan ekspresi batu seperti itu. huh!"

"Kamu belum mengganti seragam sekolahmu? Ckck." Gaara melihat Naruto yang masih memakai seragam musim semi sekolahnya-Kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan kain merah bermotif kotak-kotak pada daerah kancingnya dan rok pendek merah bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang , karena aku khawatir padamu. Dan ini yang kudapatkan darimu? Huh! Aku akan pulang!" Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya, melipatkan tangannya di dada, dan membalikkan badannya. Ia terdiam sebentar , lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruangan itu . Naruto membuka pintu ruangan itu dan berjalan secara perlahan untuk keluar.

"Arigatou,Naruto." Ucap Gaara sambil mengalihkan wajahnya menuju jendela.

Naruto tersenyum lebar," Nah! Ini yang ku harapkan! Besok aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi,Gaara-_kun_!"

Gaara tersentak mendengar panggilan Naruto kepadanya, dan tanpa Ia sadari Ia tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

.

Burung berlomba untuk berkicau paling merdu. Sinar matahari mulai mengintip melalui gorden kuning disebuah kamar minimalis yang dipenuhi pernak-pernik feminim. Suara jam beker pun tidak kalah merdunya dengan kicauan burung.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai sedang terduduk dengan wajah kusutnya di atas kasur. Ia menguap sesaat, lalu melihat jarum jam yang terletak dalam jam tersebut dan menekan bulatan pada jam beker tersebut untuk menghentikan deringan jam beker.

Perlahan Ia mengeluarkan kaki _tan_nya dari selimut, menginjakkan kakinya di karpet bulu bermotifkan rubah miliknya. Ia berjalan sambil meregangkan badannya yang merupakan dambaan setiap gadis Sekolah Menengah Atas sepertinya. Ia mengambil handuk orangenya , dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar mandi yang terdapat didalam kamarnya.

Beberapa belas menit Ia habiskan di dalam kamar mandi tersebut, tidak lama kemudian terdengar gemericik air yang semakin lama semakin hilang tergantikan oleh suara decitan pintu yang terbuka.

Gadis berambut pirang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk orange pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka lemari pakaiannya yang rapi , dan mulai mengambil seragam musim seminya.

Setelah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi , Ia berjalan menuju kaca besar di kamarnya dan mematutkan diri. Kemudian Ia duduk , dan menyisir rambut pirangnya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Sejarah, sudah. Matematika? Argh! Sudah. Bahasa Inggris? Done . Kimia? Sudah. Yosh!" ucap Naruto sambil melihat isi ransel merahnya. Ia pun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat riang menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur , dan melewati Ayahnya yang sedang membaca Koran-tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ohayou,tou-chan!" Naruto menyapa ayahnya sambil berjalan mendekati Ayahnya. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari Ayahnya yang berupa ciuman di pipi, Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur untuk menemui ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Ohayou,kaa-chan!" sapa Naruto sambil mencoba beberapa makanan buatan ibunya yang sudah tertata rapi di atas meja makan.

"Ohayou. Saat pulang nanti kamu harus berhati-hati Naruto. Meskipun kamu sudah sering diculik, tapi kamu tetap harus berhati-hati. Apalagi kemarin kamu membahayakan seorang pemuda kan?" Tanya kushina tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanan yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Gomen. Gaara,kaa-chan. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjenguknya." Jelas Naruto sambil duduk manis di kursi.

"Kalau begitu kami akan menjemputmu, dan kita akan pergi bersama-sama. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah merencanakannya dari tadi malam. Dan kaa-san akan membuatkannya makan siang, jadi tunggu kami menjemputmu."

"Ha'i!"

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menghirup udara dengan rakus, dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, Ia tidak sabar ingin menceritakan pengalamannya kemarin kepada temannya.

Ia menaiki tangga sekolahnya , dan memasuki kelasnya yang persis berada di samping tangga. Setelah memasuki kelas, iris sapphirenya mencari-cari keberadaan temannya yang berambut indigo dan beriris ungu pucat.

Setelah menemukan orang yang dicarinya, ia pun berjalan mendekat dan memeluk temannya dengan erat sambil berkata bahwa Ia mempunyai cerita. Setelah mereka duduk di bangku mereka, Naruto pun memulai ceritanya.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu di… culik lagi?"Tanya Hinata dengan gagapnya. Ia sudah cukup ketakutan mendengar cerita penculikan yang sudah sering dialami Naruto. Apalagi kejadian yang baru saja didengarnya adalah kisah penculikan yang melibatkan seorang pemuda dan senjata api yang juga melukai pemuda itu.

"ya. Sayangnya, pemuda itu harus terluka karena aku." Naruto menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan lesuh.

"Si-siapa na…ma pe-pemuda itu?"

"Gaara."

"Eh? Gaara… yang sa-tu angkatan de-dengan kita?" Hinata memutar otaknya dengan keras, mengingat kembali orang-orang yang dikenalnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku tidak mengenalnya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan lemah, Ia masih merasa sungkan dengan Gaara. Ia yang menyebabkan pemuda itu terluka . "Hinata, apa kamu mau ikut aku untuk menjenguknya?"

"Pu-pulang se-kolah nanti? A-aku ti-tidak bi..sa. Go-gomen." Terlihat raut penyesalan pada wajah Hinata. Ia sudah berjanji akan langsung pulang kepada orangtuanya dan mengikuti les tambahan untuk persiapan mengikuti ujian yang akan mereka hadapi satu bulan lagi.

"Oh. Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."

.

Suasana yang sunyi beberapa menit yang lalu berubah drastis saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Terdengar seruan siswa-siswi yang mendengar bunyi bel pulang. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar dari kelasnya , Ia berjalan bersama-sama dengan Hinata menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Naruto!" Panggil Kushina saat Ia melihat Naruto sudah mendekati gerbang sekolah. Naruto yang mendengar panggilan ibunya pun berlari ringan menuju mobil hitam yang dikendarai ayah dan ibunya sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil dan duduk dibagian penumpang. "Hai, tou-chan kaa-chan." Sapa Naruto sambil melepaskan ranselnya dan meletakkannya di samping tempat duduknya.

Minato mengendarai mobil sedan hitam miliknya dengan diam menuju Rumah Sakit Pusat Suna, tempat dimana Gaara dirawat.

Setelah sampai ditujuan, Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya pun berjalan menuju lift yang berada disamping meja front desk di Rumah sakit itu. Naruto menekan tombol 8 . Lift tersebutpun mengantarkan mereka pada lantai ke delapan rumah sakit itu.

Mereka berjalan sambil melihat keadaan sekitar, banyak pemuda dan gadis yang duduk dikursi roda yang didorong orang suster maupun keluarganya. Mereka pun tiba di depan pintu kamar rawat inap Gaara. Naruto menggeser pintu tersebut ke kiri dan masuk, setelah kedua orang tuanya masuk, Naruto pun menutup pintu.

Gaara yang mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka pun melihat kearah pintu, Ia melihat Naruto dan kedua orang yang mirip dengan Naruto, dan Ia pun menebak bahwa kedua orang itu adalah orang tua Naruto.

Naruto berjalan mendahului orang tuanya dan menyapa Gaara sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang tuanya. Gaara menanggapinya sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mulai turun dari kasurnya.

Mereka berempat duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar rawat inap Gaara. Minato pun memulai perbincangan dengan berterima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Gaara. Minato menyalahkan semuanya kepada Naruto yang ceroboh, dan dijawab dengan sanggahan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa Ia yang ceroboh, dan semua ini bukan salah Naruto. Setelah melewati perbincangan berat, Kushina pun membuka makanan yang dibawakannya untuk Gaara. Gaara yang kesulitan makan dengan tangan kanannya karena luka pada lengan kanannya pun dibantu oleh Naruto yang menyuapinya untuk makan.

"Sini aku yang bantu. Kamu kesulitan untuk makan. Ckck!" protes Naruto saat Ia melihat Gaara yag kesulitan menggerakkan tangannya karena luka pada lengan kanannya.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri." Gaara menjauhi Naruto dan mulai memakan makanannya, namun disertai dengan beberapa ringisan saat Ia menggerakkan lengan kanannya.

"dasar keras kepala! Ckck. Sini aku saja yang menyuapimu. Makanya, kalau ingin terluka jangan di bagian kanan, di bagian kiri saja." Ucap Naruto sambil merebut sendok dari tangan kanan Gaara dan mulai menyuapi Gaara dengan sendokan yang cukup besar.

"Kamu ini bagaimana , Naru-chan! Seharusnya kamu menyuruhnya untuk tidak terluka , bukannya menyarankan luka di kiri bukan di kanan." Kushina mengomeli Naruto atas candaan Naruto kepada Gaara. Gaara pun tersenyum tipis melihat kehangatan keluarga didepannya ini.

Tiba-tiba terdengan suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasar disusul dengan suara wanita.

"Hei, Gaara! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa kau diculik dan sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit?" omel seorang wanita dengan empat ikatan pada rambut pirangnya, dan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam kecokelatan.

"Oh. Temari-nee.. Kankuro-nii."

"Dasar Otouto payah. Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anikimu?" Laki-laki yang dipanggil sebagai kankuro itu mengeluh kepada adiknya yang dikenal sangat mandiri itu.

"Baka! Kau membuat kami mengetahui keadaanmu dari berita, bukan dari dirimu sendi-" ucapan Temari tergenti saat Ia melihat adiknya yang sedang duduk dihadapan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dilihatnya di dalam berita dan kedua orang asing yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Oh! Kamu yang diculik bersama dengan Gaara? Kenalkan namaku Sabaku Temari, dan dia adikku Sabaku Kakuro. Kami berdua adalah kakak Gaara." Temari memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kankuro kepada Naruto ,Kushina dan Minato yang masih terdiam.

Minato yang sadar terlebih dahulu pun memperkenalkan keluarganya, "Nama saya Namikaze Minato, Istri saya Namikaze Kushina dan putri kami Namikaze Naruto. Maaf karena telah membuat adik kalian terluka saat menyelamatkan putri kami yang diculik."

"Tidak apa-apa . Yang penting sekarang Gaara baik-baik saja."

Suasanya yang canggung tidak bertahan lama. Kedua kakak Gaara dan kedua orang tua Naruto yang pada dasarnya sangat ramah dan sama dalam bidang bisnispun sudah mulai dekat dan berbincang-bincang tentang pasar saham saat ini. Narutopun kembali menyuapi Gaara yang masih saja menolak untuk disuapi oleh Naruto, apalagi kedatangan kedua kakaknya yang semakin menambah penolakannya. Ia tidak ingin di jadikan bahan candaan saat Ia pulang nanti.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Jadi, kamu tidak usah menyuapiku." Gaara bersikukuh pada pendiriannya bahwa Ia akan memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Kushina dengan tangannya sendiri. Naruto yang tidak kalah keras kepalapun semakin memaksa untuk membantu Gaara makan dengan cara menyuapinya, "Aku membantumu, supaya kamu dapat makan dengan cepat. Apalagi lengan kananmu itu terluka."

"Suapi saja dia, Naruto. Terimalah saja Naruto yang membantumu makan, kau tidak mungkin makan dengan tangan yang terluka. Dan aku tidak akan mengejekmu, tenang saja." Perintah Temari saat Ia mendengar perdebatan adiknya dengan Naruto.

Akhirnya Gaarapun makan dari suapan Naruto. Setelah menyuapi Gaara, Narutopun keluar dari ruangan dan memanggil dokter untuk mengganti perban Gaara dengan perban yang baru.

.

"Hei, Gaara! Kata dokter yang memeriksamu tadi, kamu sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit nanti malam. Atau, kamu masih ingin beristirahat lagi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Gaara yang sedang memperhatikan balutan pada lengan kanannya yang sedang diganti oleh perawat.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Kamu tidak ingin istirahat lagi?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Iie. Aku akan pulang."

"Tapi… Lukamu masih belum mengering dan sem-"

"ini hanya luka kecil."

"huh! Dasar keras kepala." Omel Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Baiklah, perbannya sudah selesai diganti. Anda harus kembali lagi dua hari kedepan untuk mengganti perban." Jelas sang perawat sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau dengar itu? Kau harus kembali lagi dua hari kedepan untuk mengganti perbanmu, jangan sampai tidak datang!" Naruto mengancam Gaara yang masih melihatnya dengan raut datar.

"Hn."

"Kami yang akan mengurus biaya administrasi , jadi kalian pulanglah dengan hati-hati." Ujar Mintao kepada Temari dan Kankuro yang masih duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah, kami yang akan mengurusnya." Tolak Kankuro dengan halus.

"Tidak, Narutolah yang menyebabkan Gaara terluka, jadi kami yang akan mengurus biaya administrasi." Kushina mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan nada mutlaknya, membuat Temari maupun Kankuro pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami akan pamit dulu. Ayo Naruto , kita pulang."

"Ha'I , kaa-chan. Aku pulang dulu, Gaara-_kun_." Naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat inap Gaara , meninggalkan pertanyaan pada Temari dan Kankuro.

"Apakah Ia pacarmu?"Tanya Temari dan Kankuro secara bersamaan saat mereka mendengar pintu kamar rawat inap Gaara sudah tertutup.

"Bukan!" jawab Gaara dengan cepat dan keras.

"Tapi, naruto memanggilmu dengan 'Gaara-_kun_'" Kankuro meniru cara Naruto memanggil Gaara, yang mengundang tawa Temari dan amarah Gaara.

"Dia bukan pacarku!"

"Tapi kami menyukainya, bagaimana jika kami menjodohkan kalian?" tawar Temari kepada Gaara.

Suasanya hening sejenak, namun keheningan itu terpecahkan ketika Gaara mengucapkan suatu kalimat yang mencengangkan Temari dan Kankuro.

"Aku akan mengejarnya dengan caraku sendiri."

.

Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya berjalan menuju lift rumah sakit untuk menuju lantai dasar rumah sakit tersebut. Mereka mengurus biaya administrasi rumah sakit Gaara . Setelah selesai mengurusnya , mereka pun berjalan menuju basement dimana mereka memarkirkan sedan hitam Minato.

Setelah mereka bertiga duduk dengan nyaman di dalam sedan hitam itu, Minatopun melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan raya yang masih ramai. Jalan raya yang basah karena tetesan hujan itu dipenuhi oleh berbagai jenis, ukuran dan warna mobil dengan lampu jalan yang memancarkan warna orange remang-remang .

Kushina membuka perbicangannya mengenai Gaara. "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Gaara?"Tanya Kushina kepada Mintao yang sedang menunggu lampu merah menjadi hijau.

"Anak yang baik, sayangnya Ia pendiam dan tidak berekspresi banyak."

"Hei, Naruto. Apakah Gaara itu pacarmu?" Pertanyaan Kushina membuat Minato yang sedang menjalankan mobilnya saat melihat lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau, mengerem mendadak mobilnya.

"Minato!" Protes Kushina sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Aduh! Tou-chan!" Naruto memegang kepalanya yang menabrak kursi mobil yang diduduki ibunya. "Tidak cukupkah dengan pertanyaan Kaa-chan yang aneh itu? kenapa Tou-chan harus rem mendadak juga?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa pahit. "Jadi, apakah Gaara itu pacarmu?"Tanya Kushina yang penasaran.

"Bu-bukan! Lagipula , aku tidak tahu apakah setelah ini kami bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak.." perlahan pipi Naruto memanas dan Ia dengan cepat mengalihkan kepalanya pura-pura memandang jalanan.

"Bagaimana jika Kaa-san menjodohkanmu dengannya?"

"Bagaimana jika Tou-san menjodohkanmu dengannya?"

Minato dan Kushina dengan kompak menawarkan penawaran yang sama kepada Naruto. Yang menyebabkan mata Naruto membulat dan detak jantungnya semakin cepat.

**.**

**Tbc **

**Review?**


End file.
